Cherry Blossoms
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: Where flowers bloom, so does hope. It is weathered down, rained upon, and often times ripped from it's place. But it remains.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

The soft plush petals blew across her face. Her eyes opened, revealing bright golden orbs bordered in a fiery amber. She inhaled the stale air surrounding her. A warm gentle breeze wafted through, rustling the crisp leaves of nearby trees and sweeping the blossoms from the cherry blossom trees sheltering the small area to carry in the wind. All was peaceful and serene until...

"Tigress, what are we doing here?" The ignorant vocals of the playful panda; commonly known to all of China as The Dragon Warrior.

A sigh left her lips as she faced the large panda who was trailing behind, his broad shoulders slumped forward. His arms were dangled limply against his sides as he dragged his feet across the blades of grass, whining and complaining about how sore they were.

No wonder, with all of that fat they have to support, she thought bitterly.

She bit her tongue, and instead said in her usual emotionless banter. "Complaining is for the weak, Dragon Warrior."

"I wouldn't be complaining if we had stopped to get something to eat," Po sulked, resting a furry paw over his rumbling stomach.

Her right ear twitched in annoyance; a trait she and Shifu shared. Did he ever stop whining? She swore he couldn't go five minutes without uttering a groan; whether it was about the usual training, or some task their master bestowed upon him. He couldn't even go a day without food, unlike her and the others who had self control.

She, still couldn't comprehend how the sack of fat had become the legendary Dragon Warrior; who had been destined to save all of China- which he had done on several different occasions. Okay, so maybe she underestimated him, he was certainly a worthy warrior- of course he still had a lot to learn. Patience was one of those lessons, after a long day of traveling she was also hungry and in need of nourishment, so she couldn't berate him. Of course, the panda would have to learn that other things came before his stomach.

"We'll stop for lunch after we're done here," she simply said.

"Well can we hurry this along? I'm wasting away to nothing here!" Po exaggerated, he gestured to his large stomach which his hunger had no impact on; it was still as round and plump as ever. Tigress scoffed and turned around, he had just contradicted his own statement. She shook her head, resuming her normal stride.

"You didn't have to come here, you know," she spoke over her shoulder.

Po shrugged his broad shoulders with an easy smile. "Beats cleaning the mess hall," he straightened his back as a thought came to mind. "Besides, who wouldn't want to hang out with the bodaciously awesome Master Tigress?" The panda spread his arms out in emphasis of the fact.

A slight smile slid across her lips, she quickly shook it off so he wouldn't see. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the panda treading across the fields that were marked with aging cracked granite stones, and etched with Chinese carvings.

"Po, don't step on others graves, it's disrespectful"

All movement in Po's body ceased. He let out a small audible gasp, and slowly lifted his head with squinted eyes; expecting to see the Tiger standing in front of him with a disapproving glare. She was still walking ahead of him, arms folded over her chest. He blinked a couple of times, and sighed with relief.

"I mean it, Po," she warned with a low growl.

His breath hitched in his throat, he hastily forced his feet forward at a steadier yet quicker pace. "But, I don't want to have to walk down a long path. A short cut is less work," he moaned with a frown.

Tigress rolled her amber eyes. Why was the panda always trying to get out of work?A little extra effort never hurt anyone, and it wouldn't hurt for him to commit and quit taking the easy way out at every chance that came.

An idea suddenly came to mind. "I guess you would rather be dragged under with them," her lips slid back into a venomous grin; revealing a set of small fangs as she heard him gasp and run towards her. The two warriors continued the walk in silence.

"Are we searching for dead kung fu masters?" Po questioned, his jade eyes lit up. He leapt up and down, clapping his paws like a giddy teenager.

"That's so awesome!"

She shook her head, her heedful eyes running across the rows of stones with such focus and determination one would think she was searching for something.

Po's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Is this the grave site of master thundering Rhino?!" He asked in a higher pitched voice bursting with excitement.

Tigress sighed, not wanting to carry the burden of once again bursting his bubble. " This is a cemetery for the small town's folk. There are no masters here, Po."

His face fell. "Oh," he said with disappointment. "Then what are we doing here?"

"There's just something I have to do," she answered.

Po remained silent, watching her with a careful eye as she looked from one marked stone to the next. She knelt beside a particular stone that caught her eye. Po joined her as they both stared at the letters in silence; they were arranged to spell out a name- as were all the others. What was different about this one he didn't know, but it held some level of importance and meaning to Tigress. He could tell as she gazed at the two words; her normally cool and unfeeling eyes wide. She reached a paw towards it, and ran a finger along the letters covered in grime from years of wear.

Lian Ling

Po adverted his gaze from the grave marking to his friend, wondering why she had come all of this way just to see an old grave. Perhaps she was an old friend or mentor.

"You know her?" he asked.

Tigress's eyes never left the name etched into the granite. She replied in a slightly softer tone; one he had not heard since she had spoken to him in Gongmen Jail.

"She's my Mother"

She closed her eyes as a distant image flashed before her mind's eye.

* * *

 _The sweet gentle rhythm that could only be described as the melody from a flute filled the morning air. A female tiger sat in a meditation position, her grey floral patterned silk cheongsam flapping in the breeze as her fingers glided over the holes carved into the bamboo flute pressed to her lips. She was a beautiful creature; her fur was as white as the first snow fall, covered with thin black strips. Her light blue eyes shone brightly as they gazed ahead at the sun rising over the horizon; lighting up the sky in a series of orange and pink._

 _Beside her, a young cub frolicked and pounced. Unlike her mother, her fur was a bright orange adorned in a crimson qipao and black pants. Two amber coloured eyes shone through her golden orbs. Childish giggles escaped her as she attempted to pounce on her long tail._

 _Foot steps sounded from behind them. Tigress froze as a large ominous shadow loomed over them. She slowly turned around and gasped, quickly scrambling to her feet and hiding behind her mother, eyes wide. The older female looked up at the figure, and laid her flute beside her._

 _The other tiger glared at the cub sheltered by her mother, his lips curling back into a sneer as a low growl rumbled in his throat. Tigress backed further away from the tiger who bared a strikingly similar appearance to herself. The only difference was his cold unfeeling green eyes that bore through her. She hugged into her mother, trembling in fear._

 _The female rubbed her back reassuringly, her gaze still fixed on the other tiger. "Fan Gang," she spoke, her voice soft and comforting. He didn't answer, instead striking her harshly across the cheek._

 _"Why have you cursed me with this worthless girl, Lian?" he seethed through his teeth._

 _Lian Ling held a paw to her stinging cheek, her eyes dim and adverted towards the ground; showing she was accustomed to this treatment and that it was not a shock. She lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she said softly._

 _"How can this thing carry on the family name?" He continued, gesturing towards the frightened cub. "She has brought great shame to this family, you're lucky I didn't kill her when she was born."_

 _She nodded, head kept low. "I know, and I am forever grateful."_

 _Tigress gripped onto her mother's cheongsam, digging her small claws into the soft fabric. Upon hearing her father's cold voice, she pressed her face into the silk, hoping for him to leave and leave them unharmed. A chill ran down her spine as she sensed his stare, she pushed herself in further._

 _Fan Gang scoffed in disdain. "Little wimp, can't even face her own father."_

 _Lian wanted to say something to defend her daughter, but kept her mouth shut, lest she want to receive another beating. Tigress yelped as she felt his large paw grab her by the scruff of her neck, plucking her from her mother's warm embrace. She opened her eyes, and whimpered when she saw a pair of green staring back at her. She shrieked and flung her arms and legs wildly, struggling to get out of his grasp. A paw made contact with his right eye; before she could process what she was doing, her claws sliced across it._

 _Fan Gang roared, clutching his cornea. "You little shrew!" He tightened his grip around her throat, and slashed his claws across her back. Tigress wailed in pain as the back of her shirt tore open, revealing four scratch marks. She sunk her fangs into his paw, he dropped her to the ground with a loud cuss. Lian Ling rushed to her daughter's side to examine the damage. Tigress cried as dark blood drizzled down her back. She hid her eyes in her paws as tears fell down her face._

 _Fan Gang loomed over her menacingly. Lian sheltered her daughter with her body and held her tight, brushing away her tears and speaking sweet comforting words of nothing. He stepped back and removed his paw, revealing a set of scratches across it._

 _"She's dead, Lian," he growled._

 _Lian's pleading eyes met his. "leave her alone please, she's our only child."_

 _"Why couldn't you give me a boy?!" He roared back. Just as Tigress thought he was going to attack, she heard a threatening growl and he was gone._

"Tigress?"

She opened her eyes, Po's voice bringing her out of her reverie. She faced him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"I said: so that explains why we came all the way out here," he repeated.

"Oh," she rested a paw on her forehead. "Yeah."

Po tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?" He asked, examining her strange, abnormal behaviour with concern.

Tigress nodded strongly. "Fine."

His gaze fell on her trembling paws, which spoke otherwise. She followed his eyes, her eyes widened and she mentally kicked herself for looking so vulnerable. Like Po had said she was hardcore; so hardcore that she didn't feel anything...

"I'm just a little cold, that's all," she brushed it off, but one look at the panda's face told her that he wasn't buying it.

She sighed heavily. "Fine. Po, do you remember our talk on the boat to Gongmen City?"

He nodded.

She stared down at her paws folded over her lap. "Before we were interrupted, I was going to tell you something, something personal."

"I remember," he said, all traces of his usual childish mannerisms wiped away.

"I was abused as a child by my father," she paused as she heard him gasp, feeling a slight twitch at the corner of her lips.

"Is that why you're so unfeeling- err, you were?"

"Part of the reason," she answered truthfully. "My mother and my uncle were the only ones who truly cared for me."

"At least both of my parents loved me," Po whispered quietly, remembering their sacrifice to save his life from Shen and his pack of murderous wolves.

She sighed again and stared up at the sky, squinting her eyes as the sun's powerful rays nearly blinded her.

 _"Mama, why does Fan Gang hate me?" Tigress asked as her mother carefully bandaged the still bleeding wounds on her back._

 _Lian sighed, unrolling a bandage. "It's complicated, my Cherry Blossom," she snapped it off, and gently pressed it onto the cub's back. Tigress winced from the pressure, but bit down on her lip to bare the pain. Even with the bandage, the marks still bled through, Lian was able to sew up her shirt, and slid it back over her body._

 _"Did I do something wrong?"_

 _She shook her head. "No," she grabbed a blue wool blanket from the bamboo shelf and wrapped it around her daughter's shoulders, smiling proudly at how brave she was. She hugged her warmly, and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead, before stepping out to speak with her husband._

 _Tigress yawned, and snuggled into the cozy fabric. Her eyelids were heavy, and began to flutter shut as her vision faded in and out. She was almost asleep when she heard voices._

 _"This can't go on, Lian. There's no place in this family for a daughter."_

 _"She's only a child," she heard her mother say._

 _Another slap; she had grown accustomed to hearing that, it became a normal routine to her._

 _"You think I don't know that?! We wouldn't have had to worry about this if you had simply let me kill her when she was born."_

 _"Fan Gang, we need a child to carry on our legacy."_

 _"Which is my I wanted a son, not a good for nothing daughter."_

 _"Keep your voice down, she's in the next room."_

 _"Good, I can solve this problem right now," her muscles tensed up upon unfeeling voice. He wouldn't, would he? He was her father, weren't they supposed to protect their children?_

 _"No!" her mother begged. "Please, at least until we have a son."_

 _Silence._

 _She could imagine him standing still, pondering over the idea. Her heart pounded against her chest, she feared what he would say next; for it could be the end of her. Her mother wasn't strong enough to fight him, he would surely kill her._

 _"Fine"_

 _She breathed out a sigh of relief, she would live to see another sunrise. She just prayed that she wouldn't have a brother._

"I-I don't know what to say, Tigress," Po stammered as the image faded, and she was once again brought back to the present.

"It's fine, Po," she said calmly. " I'm not a child anymore."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah, but uh- it's just that you're always so calm and collected. I-it's just hard to imagine."

"Let's just keep this between us"

"Not even Shifu?-"

"No!" She snapped sharply. Silence fell between them; the only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling in the trees.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, realizing she might have frightened him. She didn't want to convert back to her old ways of shutting everyone out, and barking at him.

"No, I am. I should have known better than to push you. Guess I'm still learning," admitted said with a sheepish grin.

"Do you, uh...need a hug?"

"Hugs aren't really my thing," she confessed.

"Hugs make everything better," Po prodded with a sing song voice.

"No thanks"

He scooted closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. Usually she would have fought, kicked and clawed to escape his bear-hugs. Instead, she snuggled closer and sighed blissfully, feeling his surprisingly soft fur brush against her. She closed her eyes, remembering the gentle touch of her mother; at that moment she felt like a little girl in her mother's loving embrace. A smile lit up his face as he heard her purr in content.

 _The days blew by like the plush petals from a cherry blossom tree. Tigress's wounds healed, but the four scars down her back remained from the deep cuts. She remained secluded from her father for fear he would harm her again. Her mother remained by her side, providing protection from the outside world. Unfortunately, she had become pregnant again and feared it would be a boy. She feared for her little girl's life. But they couldn't leave; Fan Gang would find them and the result wouldn't be pleasant._

 _Every night she noticed her praying that she would lose the child; it was the only solution. If it was a boy Tigress would die, if it was another girl, she would possibly die._

 _"Tigress," she had said to her one night. "I'm pregnant, you're going to have another brother or sister."_

 _Tigress's amber eyes widened at the word brother. She placed a tiny paw on her mother's swollen stomach, tears glistening in her eyes._

 _"Mama, what's going to happen to me?"_

 _"I don't know, My cherry blossom," she whispered, resting her chin on her small fury head._

 _"I-is Fan Gang going to get rid of me?"_

 _Lian shook her head, brushing away her tears with her thumb. "I won't let that happen," she held her close as they gazed out at the full moon._

 _"We'll find a way. I promise."_

 _Nine months quickly flew by, and Lian Ling found herself in labour. Tears fell down her face as she thought about the gender of the child. This shouldn't be the way things were; a couple were supposed to love their child no matter what gender they were. Her brother Ying Zan was at her side when she delivered the child._

 _"What's the Gender?" She asked, fear evident in her voice._

 _Ying Zan shook his head as he handed her the cub bundled in a blue blanket. "I'm sorry, it's a boy."_

 _A gasp escaped her as she stared at the small white cub. His brown eyes fluttered open opened, and looked up at her innocently. She bit back a sob, it was a boy: Tigress was going to die._

 _Tears dribbled freely down her cheeks. "No," she whimpered. "Don't let him take my baby.'_

 _"I'm sorry," Zan sighed. "There's nothing we can do."_

 _"No," she cried._

 _Tigress hoped up onto her mother's bed, and eyed her baby brother. Other siblings would be smiling from ear to ear and saying how beautiful they were. Instead, she looked into Lian's glazed blue eyes._

 _"Don't let him take me," she whimpered softly._

 _The door creaked open. She froze like a deer in headlights, and darted under the bed, heaving shaky and heavy breaths. Footsteps approached the bed, she clamped her eyes shut, waiting for what would inevitably come._

 _Lian looked up as her husband entered the room, and strolled up to her bedside._

 _"We have a son," she offered with a faint, weak smile._

 _A wide smile spread across his rough face. He took the Cub from her arms, and examined him. She chewed her lip nervously, fearing there was an imperfection. After a few minutes, he nodded in satisfaction._

 _"His name will be Li Kong"_

 _She sighed in relief, part of her still worrying about Tigress; which was the next topic up for discussion. He glanced around the room, then back at her._

 _"Where is she?"_

 _Her lips quivered. "Fan Gang, no"_

 _"A deal is a deal Lian, where is she?"_

 _Lian Ling sighed in defeat. "Out in the field," she lied. He nodded, and left the room with her newborn son,_

 _"Lian, what are you doing?" Ying Zan asked worriedly._

 _She stared back at him, her eyes shining with determination. "Saving my daughter."_

 _She threw her blanket back, and swung her legs out over the bed. "Lian, no," he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back._

 _"I won't let him kill my daughter," she growled, lifting herself from the bedding._

 _"You just had a baby, you need to rest."_

 _She shook her head and rose to her feet. "No. Come on, Tigress."_

 _Tigress slowly climbed out from underneath the bed, and scampered to her mother. She lifted her into her arms, and wrapped a bed sheet around her. "We're getting out of here," she whispered in her ear._

 _Lian threw a shaw on over her shoulders, shielding her face with the hood._

 _"Lian, this is crazy," Zan argued. "He'll kill you!"_

 _"I don't care, I have to protect my daughter."_

 _Zan sighed in defeat. "Then I'm coming with you."_

 _She faced him with a small smile. "Thank you."_

 _The two hurried out the door, and out into the forest as Fan Gang's infuriated roar rumbled behind them. The sky had darkened with the thick black clouds that scudded across. A torrent of rain fell down the siblings backs as they ran, attempting to protect the only thing that mattered, Tigress._

 _The little cub clung tightly to her mother's chest, savoring its warmth, her eyes squeezed shut as small whimpers escaped her. Lian shushed her, whispering soothing words as she sheltered her from the rain. After running for what felt like years, a large grassy field opened up in front of them. The two stared at each other unsurely and walked up and over it, coming to a rest at a large building. Their gaze fell on the wooden sign planted in the ground._

 _ **Bao Gu Orphanage,**_

 _ **Home of the unwanted children of China**_

 _With heavy hearts, they wandered down the path and up to the door. Lian knocked on the door lightly, and lifted her daughter from her arms. Tigress's amber eyes met her's; both somber and shining with melancholy._

 _"Mama," she whimpered._

 _Lian Ling held her close with shaking paws, and kissed her forehead before speaking in a trembling voice. "Zhídào wǒmen zàicì jiànmiàn wǒ de yīnghuā."_

 _She placed her on the stone porch and knelt down, resting the small branch covered in cherry blossoms in her paws before she stepped back, tears running down her pale face._

 _Zan coiled an arm over her shoulder in comfort. "You're doing the right thing."_

 _She nodded silently and the two headed back down the path, unsure of what the future held for them. Tigress watched them leave, never to be seen again. A tear fell down her cheek as she gazed at the cherry blossoms in her paws._

Po pulled away from the hug and looked into her blank face, free from emotion."Do you, uh...feel better now."

Tigress nodded, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Thanks, Po. I'm actually glad you came."

He smiled, "me too." He fumbled with his paws, "so, uh, did you ever see her again?"

She shook her head with a heavy sigh. "No, but I never forgot the last words she spoke to me: Zhídào wǒmen zàicì jiànmiàn wǒ de yīnghuā."

"Yeah, me too. Of course they were different," he quickly added when she rose an eyebrow.

She stared back at the aged stone that depicted her savior's name. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be kneeling where I am today." Tigress looked up at the tree adorned in blossoms towering over the grave.

"She gave me a branch of cherry blossoms before she left," she revealed.

"My mother gave me a radish," Po stated. "No wait, I took the radish."

"It's always been a symbol to me; a symbol of hope," she continued.

"It's a symbol of hunger," Po continued, lost in his own topic. Tigress glared at him, he chuckled lightly.

"Sorry"

She rolled up her pant leg, and stared down at the image of cherry blossoms painted on the lower section with a nostalgic smile. "It's what always kept me going; hope that things will be better."

Po's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I didn't know you had a tattoo. That is so awesome, I'm going to get one!"

Tigress rolled her eyes, pulling the fabric back over it. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," she threatened.

His smile faded, and he gulped. "What tattoo?"

She smiled in satisfaction, "exactly". It soon vanished as quick as it came, " I'm sorry I've been so hard on you Po, I guess I am like my father."

Po gasped and grasped her shoulders, firmly looking her in the eye. "You are nothing like that jerk. You are a brave, strong warrior who kicks bad guy butt!"

She smiled in return. "Thanks, Po. It's just that whenever I look in the mirror, I see Fan Gang. And now I realize that I've been treating you the same as he treated me, and for that I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he reassured with an easy smile. "So uh, about that lunch..."

She rose to her feet, and brushed the dirt and blades of grass from her pants. "Alright, Dragon Warrior, now we can eat."

A wide grin spread across his face, he leapt into the air and pumped his fist triumphantly.

"Yes!"

Tigress shook her head with a smile. She glanced back at the grave one last time before following the panda down the field, leaving a branch of cherry blossoms delicately placed against the stone.

* * *

 **AN** : This takes place before the third film; before Po realizes that his biological father is still alive.


End file.
